The New World
by Shadow1176
Summary: In the aftermath of the end of the crusades, we follow the new lives of Tsukimiya and Hinata, as they challenge the tribulations of a new life and the encroaching past.


_Memories of a past long gone..._

"Tsukimiya, please pay attention."

The blonde beauty turned her attention back to the front of the classroom of 3-1, putting on a smile while saying, "I'm sorry teacher, please continue."

The male teacher turned his eyes away, undoubtedly because of the blush on his cheeks as he stuttered, "Y-yes, of course."

No one in the classroom could blame him, really. Tsukimiya was a legend in both school and outside of it. A blonde beauty with deep brown eyes who had transferred in about a year ago, she captivated everyone with her gorgeous looks, perfect grades, and fantastic athletic ability. Her sense of fashion was fantastic, even with the school's standard uniform being handled exceptionally well by her voluptuous figure. Though there were times when her rage would get the best of her, she tended to get along with most people. Kind, amiable, and with a body to die for, Tsukimiya was at the top of the school.

But she was involved in outside work as well. As a reserves member of the JSDF, she undertook managerial work that was rather important to the functionality of the armed forces, having been recommended there by her husband.

Speaking of which...

The familiar sound of a window being knocked on could be heard in the classroom as the students looked outside, only to find an equally familiar face outside.

A grinning face, shining golden eyes framed by long maroon hair, and a signature grey overcoat all pointed to the figure standing on the windowsill to a tee.

He gave a short laugh while stepping through the open window, saying, "Oi, Tsukimiya, I came to pick you up!"

The snapping of a pencil echoed through the room as the students flinched away from the raging aura emanating from Tsukimiya. She took her bag and stepped towards the offending idiot, her eyes clouded over.

And then she gave a dazzling smile.

"Aw, you came to pick me up Hinata? How sweet of you!"

Hinata of course was unnerved by the 180 turn in her disposition as he stammered, "Uh, um Tsukimiya, are you like, maybe, okay?"

Her hand found his shoulder, crushing it while she ground out, "Oh yes. And what on earth have I said about picking me up in unconventional fashions? Hmmmmm?"

Droplets of sweat streamed down Hinata's face as he whispered in a terrified voice, "W-what did you say sweetie?"

Contrary to common sense, Tsukimiya did not calm down and tell her husband what she was thinking.

She instead planted her foot in his stomach, propelling him outside in a mighty kick only for the poor soul to land on the ground in a heap.

The students began whispering amongst themselves, as was custom when these types of situations happened.

"Her husband has it rough..."

"How do you think he survives from getting kicked out of the third story window so often?"

"He's a soldier, isn't he? And a top notch one to boot."

"He's dreamy..."

"As if! He's a terrible guy."

"Ah, but nothing like our goddess, eh?"

"Yeah, Tsukimiya is awesome..."

The bell signalling the end of the day rung out, and Tsukimiya jumped out of the window, landing in a Y position using her husband as a softening cushion as she waved at her class in farewell before putting the fool on her back and heading out of the gate..

"Did you have to kick me so hard?"

"Of course I did. You're annoying."

 **Squish squish.**

"Besides that..."

A mark of anger appeared on Tsukimiya as she ground out, "Why are you touching my breasts again?"

The offender continued his lewd ministrations as he complained, "Ehhh? But I have to recharge my energy at regular intervals like this, otherwise I would completely lose my mind."

"Then die, you pervert!"

She locked her head forward and gave a reverse headbutt to Hinata, causing him to slump over in pain as she switched him to an underhand carry to prevent anymore of his annoying actions.

Despite that, she gave a small smile at the figure in his arm as they walked back their apartment.

 _But perhaps not so far away..._

A/N: What can I say? I just finished the entire thing, and even though there were some moments that sort of dragged on, but even so, I had a ton of fun with it. There were moments when I couldn't help but squeal or smile in joy at the main characters figuring out a betrayal or some such wonderful moments. Action, blood, a compelling plot, a lack of plot but still giving us eye candy (Tsukimiya is a total hottie), and a satisfying end. Well, I still wanted to write something even after the conclusion because, well, fun I guess. And I wanted to add a little something to the ending. I might see if I can continue this a bit as well.


End file.
